From Want to Need
by Zombie-Marionette
Summary: A small whined managed to slip through Phil's lips as his mind relived those moments. It was to perfect, even if they were stupid or dreams. Looking over at the clock set beside his bed Phil read the red letters '4:07am'. Great. Just past four.


So yup, I am writing fiction Numero 3! *dances with fail Spanish(?)*

So This is a late night work... it is not the best and lets just say I need something to do... x , x

Warning: Boyxboy in later chapters. Chrushing. Might be ooc but I did try!

Declaimer: I wish I owned these two smexy British males... but I don't.

A/N: If you are reading this right now... it is almost Midnight, I have school tomorrow and I have a test tomorrow so this is unfinished and unchecked. I just had to just it up now so I didn't forget. But I love you if you are reading this anyways and all comments are welcome! 3

* * *

Dan.  
Dan Howell  
Dan Lester?  
Phil Howell?

Shaking his head the raven haired male sighed to himself and lie back onto his bed. His mind was a wild place, well everyone knew that. He had had a strange childhood, heck his life was still weird. But ever since he started baking for his YouTube channel he got to spend some more time with Dan. Dan.

Whining to himself in the dark, Phil turned onto his side and pulled the blanket close to him, cuddling into it for warmth. Closing his eyes he wiggled a bit trying to get comfortable as he let his mind wander to good thoughts, thoughts that made him hope that sleep was possible on this chilly night.

Slowly the darkness around him closed in and the dim light from under his door vanished as he slipped behind his eyelids. It was about 3:30am, it was cold and he was very tired. Taking a deep breath he calmed himself in attempts to help him fall asleep.

_"Dan!" Phil whined his best friends name when he tried flicking some flower at him. They were supposed to be filming a video for his account. This was his Christmas Cookie video. He was having fun laughing and trying to get everything together, but Dan was making it hard for him to just pay attention to baking._

_"Phil!" came a similar whine from the brunette. Dan had a silly grin on his face like he always did. Phil poked his tongue out at him. He couldn't help but smile, only to be left with a confused expression as he was poked in the face. This only caused a bunch of giggles as Dan pointed out the spot of white now on his face, and Phil couldn't help but laugh along._

_This wasn't all, A few times that night Phil had found himself ready to die. Dan always seemed to do small things that made him seem cute or even adorable, but Phil had to pretend not to notice, even if he wanted to react._

_A few examples were when Dan had taken the rolling pin and slapped him on the ass. It had startled him, but he laughed and shrugged it off even if it almost made him blush. Not to mention how Dan casually stuffed his hands down his pants. Just like that. Phil had tried his best not to look over at Dan as he had done that, but it was so hard not to, but he managed. Not to mention how Dan had stuffed the cookie into his mouth, one he had already taken a bite out of._

_Now these things were so small and so simple, they never ceased to fail him. His heart always started to race a little bit, and he wanted nothing more then to hold him close, or hold his hands, but he had somehow managed for over a year. Over a year of living with his best friend, and the one person he had a major crush on._

A small whined managed to slip through Phil's lips as his mind relived those moments. It was to perfect, even if they were stupid or dreams. Looking over at the clock set beside his bed Phil read the red letters '4:07am'. Great. Just past four. Sitting up Phil messed up his black hair and glared around the room, sure it was a glare meant for nothing, but he was upset.

The only thing on his mind was Dan. The man sleeping next do- Wait. The light was still on under the door. Dan normally went to bed before 4, and then slept until noon. What was Dan still doing up? Maybe it was nothing. What if he was sick? God.. Why did he have such a wild imagination? He was worrying over something that might not even be a problem, or something that was just silly.


End file.
